The present application relates generally to the art of needlecraft and, more specifically, to the arts of embroidery and metalcraft.
The art of embroidery involves the application of colored threads to fabric by needles to form a desired pattern on one surface of the fabric. The pattern may be decorative, abstract or representive. In many cases, a pattern is printed on one surface of the fabric and the thread is applied to the fabric by following the pattern. Skilled practioners of the art of embroidery prefer to work with plain fabric and create their own patterns and designs.
The art of metalcraft includes the formation of metal into decorative patterns or art forms. Metal art objects are formed by casting, forging, or stamping. A more specialized metalcraft includes stamping or otherwise forming a planar sheet of metal into a desired shape and thereafter etching a decorative pattern on the planar surfaces of the sheet or, occasionally, etching entirely through the sheet. This later technique has been used, for example, to create christmas tree ornaments. The art of metalcraft and the art of embroidery have always existed as essentially separate art forms.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an art form which combines the art of embroidery and the art of metalcraft.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a planar metallic substrate for the art of embroidery.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a planar metallic substrate having a pattern of apertures which enable the substrate to be used for embroidery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a planar metal substrate for the art of embroidery.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a method of forming a needlecraft item which includes forming a planar metallic substrate and the application of decorative thread to the substrate.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in these specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.